


Night's New Game

by Treeni



Series: A Fanciful Game [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A new game, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, peachsneakers, treeni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeni/pseuds/Treeni
Summary: When Roman meets his soulmate, he's not as disappointed as he first feared he'd be.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: A Fanciful Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936804
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	Night's New Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/gifts).



> I got pushy and roped Peach into a writing game with me! :D They'll be writing Janus' perspective while I take Roman's and we'll see what happens! I was inspired by their story "midnight assignations" ^^
> 
> Edited
> 
> -Treeni

Roman grinned, watching the human side of Dece- _no_ Janus’ face stain a pretty pink. It was a little nice to know he wasn’t the only one nervous here. His soulmate may be a liar -albeit a bad one- but Roman was fairly certain he couldn’t fake that.

Then again, he could always make certain....

Roman pulled the yellow bear Janus had gifted him in closer to himself, wrapping both arms around the soft stuffthing before letting his check rest against the yellow velveteen material. He peeked at Janus’ face from underneath his lashes. The other side was watching him and closely too. Roman smiled playfully with a small wink before dipping his head down to deposit the smallest of kisses on the top of the bear’s head.

If Janus was pink before, Roman felt his heart tug as the flush spread from Janus cheeks and out to his ears. It was a deep enough color that small swaths of rouge could be seen burning underneath his glittering scales, contrasting beautifully.

“I love my bear, by the way,” Roman said, letting his grin widen to match exactly how he felt.

He didn’t know what to feel when he saw the deceitful side waiting for him with the cat he sent his soulmate just hours earlier. So many different scenarios ran through his mind. Could it be a trick? Was he here to get another jab in at him? Did the snake side know who his soulmate was? Was he going to tell him to stay away? Was he going to hold them hostage? Each new thought was more fanciful than the last and yet- and yet.... Catching sight of the look of pure fear on the side’s face, Roman knew those thoughts were all wrong. The deceitful side had absolutely radiated nervous energy as _bare_ _hands_ clutched the calico cat Roman had sent off like it was grounding him with hands on either side of it and fingers sprawled in the fur like it was a rare, precious thing.

“You do?” Janus asked, a shy smile spreading out over his face as he peered up at Roman with big eyes that were blown wide in wonderment. It was as if the side wasn’t quite believing everything he was hearing, but....

Roman could fix that.

“Absolutely,” Roman said, moving a bit closer and reaching toward the soft stuffed cat he had gifted to the other side. His fingers splayed into the soft fur, petting it almost lazily. Yet, there was a purpose as his fingers crept closer, just barely ghosting a touch against the so-rarely gloveless ones. “It’s _purrrrfect_.”

Okay, so he pulled a page out of Patton’s book, but what made the emotional side so adorable, Roman hoped translated into making his flirting endearing.

Something seemed to work, because the reaction was almost instantaneous. Color crept all the way onto Janus’ neck as he pulled his hand back and the stuffed cat with it, hiding his burning face behind the floofy fur as he stared at Roman over top of it. It was hard to get a complete read on his expression given how much he was hiding, but still, this was new. A side of Janus that Roman had never seen before.

Warmth pooled in his chest to match the warmth on Janus’ face and he smiled. He had the urge to pull the cat away from him and set it aside. He had the urge to tip Janus’ chin up so he could get a real, unhindered look at that pretty red flush. He had an urge to leave a soft kiss on his forehead, but only start there as he followed the line of scales on his face with tiny affectionate pecks, if only to see Janus’ reaction.

For now though? He had mercy on the deceitful side, the liar who couldn’t help, but show his honesty sometimes. So no... he wasn’t at all sorry that Janus was his soulmate.

He did however, have a new game.

**Author's Note:**

> Your move Peach! <3
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr. Same username. You can come say hi, generally bug me, or even yell at me if that's what you want. I generally keep my ask box open and I can info-dump about any of these stories forever.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
>    
> Author Responses  
> -This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> -If you don’t want a reply, for any reason at all but want to feel safe leaving your thoughts, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
